SOLO UNA VIDA MAS
by rukiasicc
Summary: Rukia esta embarazada, sin embargo esta noticia no atrae buenos sucesos, POR FAVOR DEANLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTE FANFIC
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola chicos! aquí les presento mi nueva creación, espero que sea de su agrado, porfavor intenten no dormirse mientras que leen este fanfic.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Los personajes no me pertenecen(aunque algun dia si) son propiedad de Kubo Tite- sensei, yo solo los utilizo para mis fines mevolos del ichiruki.**

******UNA VIDA MAS **

En ese momento sus manos le temblaban, pero tenia que decírselo, tenia que decirle a ichigo que estaba embarazada, pero porque era tan difícil. Claro ella solo se había enterado de la existencia del bebe hacia unos minutos, gracias a Yoruichi quien le ayudo a confirmar sus sospechas, pero ahora solo tenia que pensar en como decírselo a ichigo sin alterarlo. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.  
"ya pensaste en como decírselo"  
"si yoruichi"  
Sabes lo grave que es esto, es muy difícil que el clan kuchiki te acepte, cuando se enteren que posiblemente tengan un nuevo miembro. Único que puedo hacer por ti es darte tiempo para que salgas de la sociedad de almas y le avises a ichigo.

Pero había algo que inquietaba a Rukia , y eso era como iba a reaccionar el seretei cuando se enteren que iba a tener un hijo con un humano, ya que Ichigo había perdido sus poderes de shinigami,; y peor aun , seguramente seria exiliada de clan Kuchiki, aquellos que no aceptaron la pequeña relación que rukia e ichigo tuvieron unos meses atrás, por lo que les separaron, trayendo a rukia a la soul society. Rukia se armo de valor y se dirigió al sekaimon, que yoruichi abrió.

Mientras tanto un Ichigo despreocupado paseaba por las calles de karakura, pensando en la única mujer a quien amo, aquella chica que le enseño sobre los shinigamis y le hizo cambiar su vida por completo. Maldito clan kuchiki que no lo permitía estar junto a rukia. Pero ahora ya no puede hacer nada, ya que el es un humano común y corriente.

Rukia seguía corriendo rápidamente, tenia que hacer magia para poder controlar su riatsu ya que este estaba en desorden por culpa del bebe, pero pronto iba a llegar, ya podía ver la luz del otro lado.

"Papá ya llegue" decía ichigo mientras cerraba la puerta con un tanto de discreción, esperando la típica patada de su padre, pero se sorprendió al no sentirlo  
"ichini , mi papá no se encuentra, salio y no dijo a que hora volvería.  
" a ... gracias Yuzu", y después de esto, el pelinaranja subió y se dirigió a su habitación, solo quería descansar un poco después de todo tenia que prepararse para poder ingresar a la escuela de medicina.

Rukia ya se encontraba en Karakura, aquel lugar que le traía muchos recuerdos de sus amigos, pero no era momento de ponerse nostálgica, había regresado a karakura con un propósito y no se iba a ir sin cumplirlo.  
Poco a poco se estaba acercando a la casa kurosaki, estaba a unos metros de la ventana del cuarto donde una vez durmió, hasta que sintió unos gritos desgarradores que provenía del lado opuesto a la dirección a donde se dirigía, un hollow, asi que opto por ir a ver que pasaba.

El joven kurosaki seguía inundado de recuerdos, estaba solo en su habitación recordado sobre la cama observando un punto indefinido pero no fijo del techo, hasta que un golpe le regreso a la tierra- yoruichi- dijo, señalando a la mujer que había entrado por la ventana  
"Ichigo donde esta Rukia"  
"¿Rukia?,noo... la he visto"  
"Como que no , maldición donde te has metido Rukia, se supone que debería estar contigo, es tan difícil de encontrar su riatsu ahora que esta embarazada "  
La ultima frase resonó en la cabeza de ichigo una y otra vez- Rukia eem..ba..razada-  
"Si ichigo rukia esta esperando un hijo tuyo, había venido a karakura para decírtelo..." pero yuruichi antes que acabara su frase, sintió que ichigo salio corriendo de la habitación.  
Aun no lo podía creer, iba a tener un hijo, en esos momentos prefería pelear de nuevo contra Aizen antes de pasar por lo que estaba pasando, sabía lo grave del problema y también sabia que la soul society no lo iba a permitir, pero aun así hacerse la idea de ser padre era maravillosa. Pero primero tenia que encontrar a Rukia, donde diablos se había metido esa enana. "Rukia" grito mientras miraba a la shinigami tirada en el piso.  
"¿Qué paso Rukia?"Pregunto Ichigo, ayudándola a incorporarse.  
"un simple holow, nada de que preocuparse"  
Pero antes de que pudiera lograr parase, esta se desmaya. Ichigo la sostiene en sus brazos y la carga por el camino hacia su casa, aun podía recordar lo bella que era cuando dormía.  
"kurosaki ichigo, tengo ordenes de llevarme a rukia"  
"Touchiro"  
En ese momento Ichigo se veía acorralado entre capitanes y shinigamis.  
"no te lo permitiré" dijo ichigo mientras se aferraba mas a rukia.  
"congela los cielos hiorimaru"  
"pero por que no puedo moverm..." ichigo no pudo acabar la frase porque sintió que una espada le traspasaba y escucho a lo lejos la vos de rukia que gritaba su nombre. "Ru...kia"fue lo ultimo que logro decir antes que cayera.

**PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS! SI?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disculpen por la demora ... tengo mis razones por no haber escrito ni leido fanfics...pero aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero les entretengan. Agradezco bastante a las personas que me comentaron en el primer capítulo y me apoyaron bastante gracias por todo:Kya-chan XD , as sejmet,sofiaponce8, Dama azul 1,kuroikitsune,Any-chan15,ANA-CHAN, Yoruichi00, mitsury sorame ... Ygracias por esperar este capitulo.**

CAPÍTULO DOS:

"La oscuridad invade hasta en donde haya más claridad"

- ¿Qué quiere decir esto kaien?- preguntó, sabiendo que no recibiría ninguna respuesta de parte de su acompañante.

El solo se inmuto a mírala, mejor dicho a contemplarla, finos rasgos que la determinaban como sus ojos grises, su piel pálida con gracia, su majestuosa cabellera de color cobre tan larga que le llegaba hasta las rodilla, el cual se hacía más bello al ocultarse el sol, observado atentamente por ella. La chica que respondía al nombre de Yui aparentaba la edad de 17 años, poseyendo en realidad el doble de esa edad.

- Que haremos si despierta- interrogo, cambiando la dirección de su mirada hacia un joven de cabellera naranja que se hallaba durmiendo en el futón, con la mitad del cuerpo vendado.

- Nada…le contaremos la verdad- se dirigió hacia kaien, quien llevaba puesto un kimono parecido al de un shinigami, con rasgos físicos semejantes a los de ella, a excepción de su cabello azul y su tatuaje situado en su cuello- no te preocupes- el chico estaba a punto de refutar pero ella lo callo con un beso, quien dejando de lado la ternura y la inocencia paso a la pasión- no te preocupes de nada HERMANO-

SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS

- Capitán comandante, creo que sería una medida exagerada a la que estamos llegando, no se da cuenta que estaríamos violando el derecho a la vida, ese niño que se desarrolla dentro de kuchiki tiene los mismos derechos que cualquiera de nosotros, sin embargo… - dijo la capitana Unohana

- Sin embargo "que" …usted es consiente que ese bebé es un hibrido, no podemos permitir este tipo de relaciones en la sociedad de almas- refuto el capitán komamura

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, aunque creo que sería una solución el despojar a Rukia de sus poderes y luego exiliarla junto con su hijo-intervino Hitsugaya Toushiro

- No podemos hacer eso, porque es probable que el niño represente un peligro para la sociedad de almas…- todos prestaron atención al dueño de la voz, el capitán Kurotsuchi

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- El problema aquí, no es solo la intrincación de la leyes, es lo riesgoso que puede ser el hibrido. Vendría a ser el cruce de dos linajes el de un shinigami y un humano, como es humano no se le puede quitar sus poderes de shinigami por ser parte de su naturaleza, por consiguiente al exiliar a rukia y su hijo estaríamos exponiendo al mundo humano la existencia de los shinigamis-

Todos los presentes quedaron asombrados, no se les había pasado por la cabeza ese dato tan importante, ahora que sabían eso, la interrogante era ¿Qué hacer frente a esto? La sala se empezó a llenar de murmullos incesantes, e iban aumentando hasta convertirse en una discusión y la pregunta anterior se distorsiono a ¿Qué sería de rukia?, aquella que ese mismo día sería expulsada del clan kuchiki, y que aún no despertaba desde que llego a la sociedad de almas traída por el capitán Hitsugaya

- ¡DISCULPE CAPITAN PERO ES QUE RUKIA…ESTA CONVULCIONANDO!- dos shinigamis entraron sin aviso a la reunión de capitanes, llamando la atención de todos ellos. El capitán comandante se sorprendió ante el atrevimiento de los shinigamis al interrumpir esta reunión, pero en seguida comprendió la situación

- Tiene permiso para ir capitana Unohana- dijo el capitán del primer escuadrón.

- Hai -respondió y salió corriendo acompañado de los dos shinigamis.

- CREO QUE POR AHORA DOY POR PAUSADA ESTA REUNION- y así se concluyó, dejando inmerso a muchos en preguntas sin respuestas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ya habían transcurrido 3 semanas desde que Rukia fue incorporada a la sociedad de almas, y durante todo ese tiempo ella se mantuvo inconsciente, lejos de la realidad, quizás viviendo y recordando los sucesos que pasaron en el mundo humano como aquel día en que le juro amor a Ichigo.

_- Ichigo yo...- Ella se encontraba enfrente de él. Cerca muy cerca, ambos bajo la luz de la luna que se reflejaba por la ventana, y antes de que pudiera acabarla oración, se unieron en un beso profundo, dulce que solo ellos podrían describir._

La capitana entro apresuradamente a los cuarteles del 4 escuadrón, se aproximó a rukia y lo primero que hizo fue encerrarle en tipo de kido, sin embrago esto no funcionó. El tiempo se agotaba y la preocupación se obtenía, y por más esfuerzos que hacían no lograban nada.

_- Escúchame Rukia- le dijo el chico sujetándole el rostro con delicadeza para que sus ojos se encontraran-yo te quiero, te amo- al acabar de decir esto la abrazo._

La vida de rukia y él bebe corría peligro, ya que esta empezaba a perder riatsu. La única solución era traspasarle un poco de fuerza espiritual. Concentro todo su riatsu en un punto y se lo transfirió a rukia.

_Lágrimas de felicidad caían por parte de ambos-estaremos juntos para siempre- se prometieron uno al otro atravesando la amistad entre caricias y besos._

Pero el cuerpo de la shinigami no lo acepto, Isane intento, pero también fue rechazada.

- Capitana… -

- ¿Qué pasa… Porque todo se ha calmado?

- Parece que todo terminó…-

- Sin embargo ha comenzado la lucha por proteger …solo una vida más -

**Si tienen alguna duda o alguna critica con respecto a este capitulo háganme saber... por favor...yo no aprendo rápido, tengan me paciencia...y nuevamente les pido perdón por demorarme tanto.**


End file.
